Starring role
by ilovenifflers
Summary: Peter loves Tony and wants the starring role in his heart, but does Tony feel the same?


Tony's mind was all over the place. First, Pepper had just left Stark industries. Secondly, the kid was still refusing to give up being Spiderman and lastly, he was in love. _Tony-freakin-Stark _was in _love?!?!_ It almost made him feel sick. He knew he couldn't let it show. All he had to do was suppress his heart's urges. Wait did he even have a heart?

Peter looked wistfully out of the window. He was lucky he wasn't on the streets. When May had found out he was Spiderman there had been a massive argument. It ended with him fainting and her pissed beyond belief. Needless to say, he was grounded. Probably for the rest of his life. There was one thing on his mind still. Tony Stark. If he came here May would kill him. He just hoped that Karen was lieing by saying Tony Stark was on his way.

A knock could just heard throughout the Parker residence. Peter Parker practically fought his Aunt to get to the door first. The ocean eyes of Tony Stark met the hazel eyes of Peter Parker, as the door creaked open. The corners of Tony's mouth turned upwards as a smile broke, uncharacteristically, onto his face. Peter's face however held a look of disbelief. "Hey Peter." Tony spoke with a gentle tone.

"Hey Mr Stark. What are you doing here?" Peter replied quickly.

"I need to speak to your Aunt May."

"Oh i wouldn't...she sorta hates you right now." Peter replied in a scared whisper.

Ignoring Peter's advice, Tony pushed pasthim and saw his target. He walked up to her...

Peter looked wistfully out of the car window. He sniffled as he wiped a few stray tears from his eyes. Tony and May had had a huge fight, nearly killed each other and then May disowned Peter. That meant that Peter had no one. Apart from Tony. Tony was letting the 19 year old boy stay with him. No _man._ Tony finally let his heart win as he layed his amor down. He was in _love _with _Peter __Parker_. Ocean eyes met hazel eyes. Tony noticed the hazel eyes were wet. Carefully, he snaked a hand around Peter's shoulders to nudge the man closer. Obeying, Peter let his pounding head fall onto Tony's shoulder to cry. Sobs ripped through Peter's throat, as memories clouded his vision, but Tony was prepared for this, as he wrapped his arms around the younger man's small frame.

It was like this for a couple of days. Peter was constantly crying, but Tony was always there to be that shoulder to cry on. When Peter came back from a friends house, Tony was in the lab working on F.R.I.D.A.Y. Padding down the steps as quietly as he could, Peter's eyes scanned the hallway. Nothing unusual. The door slid open and Tony whipped his head around to face whoever opened the door. "Hey Peter. Have fun?" Tony enquired.

"Yep it was fun. J.A.R.V.I.S said you wanted to see me." Peter nervously stated.

"Yes. I want to ask you something." Tony replied camly.

"Shoot." Peter's face broke into a smile.

"If you liked someone how would you tell them?" Tony studied Peter's face as he said this. Peter's heart broke in two. He loved Tony and now...his crush likes someone's else.

"I- i would umm tell them how much they mean to you. Then probably just tell them exactly how you feel." Peter managed to croak out before turning and speed walking to his room. Tony knew then. His theory had been correct. Now time to put that advice to good use.

Pillows layed scattered across the bedroom of a heartbroken Peter Parker. He was sick of being supporting roles in people's hearts. Why couldn't he just get the starring role in Tony's heart? Sobs ripped through Peter's throat, but this time there was no shoulder to cry on. "Sir Peter, Tony Stark is requesting access to your room. Should i let him in?" F.R.I.D.A.Y's voice interrupted his crying.

"Umm. I guess." Peter whispered, as his throat was sore. The door slid open and footsteps could be heard making there way over to the bed. Peter could feel a part of the bed go down a little, as Tony presumably sat down. A comforting hand was slapped on the crying man's shoulder, as the soaked hazel eyes met the calm, steady ocean eyes. "How about we go out for dinner?" Tony enquired gently.

"What?" Peter replied quickly.

"Perfect lets go. C'mon." Tony got up and held a hand out to Peter. Sensing that he wasn't going to have a choice in the matter, Peter took Tony's hand and hoisted himself up. He could sense this wasn't gonna go well.

When they arrived at the fancy restaurant, the paparazzi were waiting for them. Peter had to remind himself that he was going to dinner with Tony Stark after all. Tony just grabbed Peter's arm, dragged him out of the car and walked with him to the entrance. Of course, it wasn't that easy seeing as the paparazzi were trying to attack them like vultures, hungry for information. When they finally got seated, they breathed a sigh of relief. Peter's eyes scanned restaurant. He had no idea why Tony was doing this. As if on cue, Tony's hand landed softly on top of Peter's. "You alright Peter?" Tony enquired.

"Yes, but why are doing this? You like someone and your doing this?" Peter replied exasperated. Peter frowned in annoyance when Tony simply laughed and looked down. After laughing Tony looked Peter dead in the eyes. Peter could not tell what emotion they held as Tony's eyes were swimming with emotions. The most noticeable one being love.

"Peter, you're my life. You mean the world to me and i couldn't live a single day without you. Your my drug and i'm already addicted. Oh and thanks for the advice." Tony said all of that without taking his eyes off of his loves. Tears streamed freely from Peter's face, as the speach to him was so emotional. Both men had finally got a starring role.

Peter opened his eyes and glanced around the bedroom. His brain quickly registered that he was in Tony's room. He made a move to get up, but was stopped by an arm that pushed him gently back down. He found himself looking into his lover's eyes. "Morning gorgeous." Tony's soft voice came. Peter responded by nuzzeling his face into the broad chest and the cold arc reactor. Tony was surprised that Peter didn't complain, but then again he didn't complain when they made love the previous night. Peter soon fell asleep again and Tony ended up joining him, their limbs entertwined, and Petrr still nuzzeling into the love of his life. Tony gave one final sigh and fell fully asleep wrapping his arms tighter around the love of his life.

Both men knew how hard it was to get the starring role, but they knew that the stage would always be there. They are soulmates.


End file.
